


从良 30

by MARIAyu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARIAyu/pseuds/MARIAyu
Summary: 本章有刺激场面描写慎入！！！





	从良 30

**Author's Note:**

> 本章有刺激场面描写  
> 慎入！！！

30-1

\-----------

 

拖延症应该列入与癌症齐名的致死病症里。

周深有一万个瞬间可以和王晰坦白，在客厅，在厨房，在床上，在楼下移来牡丹和月季杂交出的大朵艳俗的花时候，在他们排着队在人流往来的商场里买炸鸡的时候，在和王晰肩并着肩在景山公园上俯瞰紫禁城的时候。

在王晰给他低声唱歌的时候。

在王晰给他读有关爱意的诗的时候。

可是都没有。

周深只想着，再等等再等等，他那么聪明总会想出一个两全的办法。

只惜时光不等他。

 

阿云嘎今天去机场接人，那人格外好认，自生的卷发带着眼镜，翩翩风度是晦涩难懂的古文中的儒雅样子。

可阿云嘎却不觉得余笛真真正正是这样，他和余笛相处的时间不算长，但因着周深的关系总有来往，可每一次阿云嘎与余笛的接触都让他不舒服。

周深那么性格乖张的人，在余笛面前永远是乖巧的孩童，由此可窥见一斑。

阿云嘎迎上去接过余笛手中的提包说，

“您回来了。”

“余教授。”

周深总小叔叔小叔叔的称余笛，可阿云嘎却不敢也跟着这么叫，他和周深是远辈的表亲，那和余笛的关系更是远了去，这一声叔叔未免攀附，便余教授的称呼。

“深深没同你一起来？”余笛随口这样问。

“您知道的，他不爱与我来往。”

余笛笑他一声没再说话。

 

路上两人聊了聊晋中的近况，余笛说，

“你前脚走，晚上幺儿就回来了，世叔还说有些可惜。”他是说上次阿云嘎匆忙的从周家老宅离开回北京的事儿。

阿云嘎徒然哽了一嗓子，用有些自嘲的语气应到，

“那都是伯姥爷同叔叔伯伯们讲的玩笑话，我哪里配得上小小姐。”

余笛说的幺儿是周深同父异母的妹妹，几年前阿云嘎稳下了这四九城的局面，周家老爷子也不知是不是玩笑，说等幺儿大学毕业了就许给他。

阿云嘎只把这句话当做玩笑，他当然知道这是捆绑衷心的惯用手段，那小小姐比周深还差六岁，阿云嘎对这样的女孩儿是一万分的没兴趣。

“小嘎这样出彩，是门当户对的。”

余笛说下这句正接起通电话，也没避讳阿云嘎，是在排自己近日的行程。

 

余笛说了一会儿也就挂了，阿云嘎想着要把话头接上，便随口问一句

“您预备待多久。”

“不好说，手上还有一些事情要忙。”

阿云嘎听这话就不深问了，他知道余笛在法国做生物医药，就算余笛和他深说他也听不懂，就专心的做个司机，不过余笛似乎不放过他，又说，

“小嘎是不是认识做新媒体的朋友？”

阿云嘎眉目不见动，手心却渗了汗，他不知余笛是不是意有所指，只矮声了一句，

“我倒是不太熟，您需要我可以去问问。”

“那便不用了，我叫人去安排就好。”也没听出余笛声音中似乎有遗憾。

 

余笛在北京的家是在四环上，也是周家的高端项目，每一家都是整套的独立院落。

阿云嘎把车停好，帮余笛把不大的行李提进去。他见余笛在门口的储物柜取了一个牛皮纸包，包的很严实，看不出来是什么。

进了门，余笛留他坐一会儿，崭新的日用品和新茶昨天一起送来，碧脆的叶被滚水冲开了花。阿云嘎起身双手接过搁在几上没喝。

余笛也在对面的沙发上坐下，唠家常的语气说，

“小嘎，你在周家有二十年了吧。”

阿云嘎不知余笛要问什么，只看着他的眼缓缓点头。

“你知道深深在做什么。”余笛的语气温和又坚定。

“我不……”

“我不是在问你。”余笛打断他

“你也算他兄长，纵容也要有个度。”余笛的神情不算严肃，还是那温厚的样子抿了一口茶。

阿云嘎一瞬间就明白余笛肯定知道王晰和周深的事儿了，支支吾吾也不知怎么回应。

余笛看出他的局促也没说别的，他起身，阿云嘎也跟着起身。余笛把回来时从门口取的纸袋子递给阿云嘎，说，

“天晚了我不留你。”

阿云嘎疑惑的接过来，浅问了一声这是什么。

余笛看着阿云嘎的眼睛，面上是一如往常的笑意，他说，

“你应当看看。”

 

阿云嘎上车立马把纸袋子拆了，层层包裹里掉出来个小U盘，上面用白色的记号笔，写了一串数字，像是个日期。阿云嘎捏着这小黑块，蓦地心头泛上些凉意，潜意识告诉他这一定不是什么好东西。

他知道余笛是能让周深那天地不服的性子弯折的人物，当年周深与余笛那段关系里，看似步步上风，实则拳拳都被余笛握着，几乎算得上落荒而逃的从法国回来。周深在情事上总是要面子，阿云嘎就没惹那矛头去问，权当他已经妥善处置过，不过现在看来，处置的似乎也不是很妥帖。

不过阿云嘎是想不到这与他又有什么干系，余笛不是不知道周深和他有不清楚的关联，但这么多年已经算是默认，没道理现在才要来说上一二。

天色一点都不晚，甚至都没有赶上晚高峰的车流，阿云嘎用不消一刻就开回了家。一楼暗着灯，想来郑云龙还是在睡，阿云嘎便没上去惊动他，只在客厅打开电脑把U盘接上。

有两个视频文件。

 

阿云嘎只打开一个，影像出来的第一个瞬间他就已经手脚冰凉，浑身的血都涌上了头，眼珠子像是在下一秒就要爆开，把血淋淋的浆都铺到屏幕上。

一个小时十三分钟的视频，是一段监控录像。

画面里王晰叉着手一脸漠然的坐在屏幕前，而屏幕里是郑云龙和无数个男人做爱，不，是郑云龙被无数个男人轮奸的画面。

监控录像不清晰，但那屏幕是大得很，大到可以让阿云嘎看见郑云龙脸上的泪痕和精斑，有人掰开他的嘴，把涨得发紫的阴茎塞进去，那是阿云嘎连捧着都不敢使力的脸，那是阿云嘎在无数个月色里亲吻过的柔软肌肤。

他看见郑云龙被精液呛到咳嗽，干呕，可低声的哭泣只会让那些人更兴奋，那些人——那些脏人提着郑云龙的头发把他整张脸都露出来，直直的怼在镜头前。

阿云嘎看见郑云龙那好看的眼睛被精液糊上了，只能睁开一条带水的缝隙，他的挺立的鼻子里流着东西，乌涂涂的也不知是什么。

郑云龙起初是挣扎的，可到后来似乎是脱力了，他的下颌关节像是被插得掉了环儿，变成了一个盛放奶泉的容器，精液有一些被吞进了嗓子里，一些从嘴里溢出来倒灌进他的鼻孔。

他们扭着郑云龙已经紫了的胳膊摆弄，提着郑云龙脖子上的红项圈，他的软舌被勒得掉出来，同湿热的狗舌头一样耷拉在嘴边。那些人轮换着骑在郑云龙身上，抽打他皎白柔软的屁股，发了狠的捏他腰上的肉，一个人说有钱人的肉便器就是好肏，比三十一晚的好上太多，还说他的屁眼会自己打开，说他就是给鸡巴生的玩意儿。

紧接着恶语就像泄开的水涌了出来，全都灌进阿云嘎的耳朵里。

阿云嘎一瞬间庆幸郑云龙是听不懂的。

他们自己说话还不够，还要逼着郑云龙说话，逼着郑云龙跪在他们脚下哀求，可无论怎样的暴行落在郑云龙身上，他带着哭腔的声音，至始至终，就只有一句，

“嘎嘎。”

阿云嘎一瞬间闭上了眼，他这样生杀过手的人物，居然怕了，他不敢再看。

 

要说之前阿云嘎对王晰还留有一丝情分，他还记得那年站在槐花香风里的哥哥，如今是随着郑云龙一声一声破碎的嘎嘎都败落了，像是被踩进泥里的软白花瓣。

他不懂，他不明白王晰是以怎样的心情袖手旁观这样的场面，他和周深打电话的语气那么平静，那么温柔，给阿云嘎打电话时唱的歌也是那么令人舒心。

阿云嘎听见自己问他槐花酒可还有。

阿云嘎登时觉得槐花的味道已经变得恶臭。

他想起端午那天郑云龙和王晰说的对不起，想起王晰把郑云龙的指放在唇上亲吻的样子。他喉头发紧，他看着王晰在视频里那瘦薄挺拔的侧颜，像是见到了被蝇蛆爬满的烂肉，仿佛在下一个瞬间就会吐出来。

 

阿云嘎几乎是双目失神的靠在沙发里，他听见二楼有响动，砰地一声把电脑扣上，无辜的屏幕似乎是被砸坏了，可以听得见一丝玻璃碎裂的声音。

郑云龙正下来，他的脚已经全好了，只是胳膊还有些不大方便。他边下楼边说你回来啦，还带着甜梦刚醒的鼻音。

客厅暗沉沉的，厚窗帘阻隔了阳光的温度与颜色，不过郑云龙的夜视很好，可以让他顺利的坐到阿云嘎怀里，惯性的把头枕在他颈窝里，蹭了两下似是在吸他的味道，又亲了亲啄了啄发出舒服的呼噜声。

可郑云龙感受到阿云嘎脖颈上好热，那皮肤下有剧烈跳动的脉搏，与他相贴的胸膛也是如此。郑云龙有些诧异，便把身子坐直了与阿云嘎面对面，这时他才看清阿云嘎满眼通红，唇抿得刃一样锋利，郑云龙有些无措的摸上这张脸，将浅吻由下至上的覆盖，他亲到了阿云嘎有些咸湿的眼角，这样的味道涩得郑云龙舌尖打颤，他把阿云嘎整个眼眶都舔的湿漉漉的，轻声的说，

嘎嘎不哭，嘎嘎不哭。

 

阿云嘎本来只是眼角湿，现在心里却泛了洪水，他把郑云龙的脸捧起来，给两个人留出一丝喘息的距离，屋里昏暗，阿云嘎将天上的圆月偷下来，养在了郑云龙的眼睛里，还有星星也被一起摘下，点缀在这片荡漾的波光中，积聚成不见消退的潮水。

郑云龙的眉因为担心阿云嘎而轻轻皱着，眼皮也有些耷，他湿软的软唇微张，哺出带着一些甜奶味道的暧暧软风，他就用那样的一双眼盼着，等待着阿云嘎的回话。

这漂亮的眼睛，这样干净的人。

何其无辜。

阿云嘎这人其实是有些自大的，因为他自小就什么事都能做的好，他很懂独善其身的道理，因此从也从未拖累过什么人，可他看着郑云龙，却第一次生出歉意来。

那天晚上阿云嘎只注意到郑云龙身上的伤，那骇人肘和脚把阿云嘎的眼光都吸去了，以至于干涸的精斑被忽略，或是说阿云嘎有些逃避，他不愿往更恶毒的方面想，他私心觉得王晰做不出来那种事。

倒真是应了王晰自己说的那句，世道人心那样乱，不如不懂，不如不想。

 

阿云嘎只觉得喉头都灌了血，他一把将郑云龙狠狠的搂紧怀里，用双臂把他紧紧绞住，是要将他每一块骨肉都勒进身体里。郑云龙哎呀一声，是被阿云嘎搂得有些疼了，却也不挣扎，只扭了扭腰把两人间最后一丝空气挤出去，他有些困难的抬起胳膊，将阿云嘎的头整个儿的贴在胸口，捋着他后脑的发，也不知是从哪里学来的业余按摩手法，用他没什么力的指给阿云嘎松着头皮。

阿云嘎被他这没什么效用的指挠的痒痒，就把他的手摘下来放在嘴边吻，语气缓和了些问他，

“跟谁学的呢。”

“跟c……”

郑云龙刹住了嘴，察言观色这项技能似乎已经印刻在他的骨子里，他借着吻把剩下那一个半的字吞回肚子。阿云嘎似是叹气，又像是长喘，低低的说了一声，

“对不起。”

这是阿云嘎第一次真诚的道歉。

郑云龙再问他怎么事，他也再不张嘴了。

 

阿云嘎想起端午那天晚上，王晰在阳台的月光下那副憨真可爱的神情，他喝酒的样子好悠哉，仿佛没什么愁怨也没什么困惑，身后干净利落，未来一派光明。王晰那样温和的侧颜与他袖手旁观的冷漠面容重叠在阿云嘎脑海中，他竟不知王晰还有这千百张面孔。

他对相处近十年的郑云龙都这样狠绝，那对周深呢。

阿云嘎不敢想。

于此他知道余笛给他这东西的意义，他一点都不诧异余笛为什么会知道，余周两家是平分秋色的人脉与财力，只不过领域不同而已。余笛他有心找，也自然有为财奔波的人双手奉上。

这条视频如今才落到阿云嘎手上，他知道王晰是有意想把过去藏了埋了，阿云嘎不禁冷笑，王晰身后那么多污糟事，孽海冤障，甩甩袖子就想上岸。

呵。

他也配。

 

 

 

30-2

\------------------

转眼间已是六月中旬，今天一早就下了好大的雨，周深在阴雨天总是睡不醒，可他一翻身手边却没有人在，他懒得动，就提着嗓子喊人，晰哥晰哥的没叫两声，王晰就拎着条领带进来了。

周深揉开惺忪的睡眼看见王晰已经打扮的衣着得体，坐起身顺手给他系领带，问他说这么大雨出去干嘛，王晰弯下腰把脖子凑近些让周深方便打结，偷偷亲了一口他的鼻尖说要去拜访一位教授，谈些合作。

周深也没多问，只把领带系好了又躺回被子里，垂着眼睛刷着手机，让王晰早点回来，还说想吃冰栗子，回来的时候记得买。王晰只能一声声的都应下，又把周深叫起来让他给自己挑一块腕表。周深刷着热搜榜没爱理他，随口说了句带上次那块就好。

前两天王晰也是这样衣着光鲜的去参加个座谈会。

王晰轻轻叹了一声，说自己人老珠黄快失宠了，却半刻没听见周深接话，这可不像是周深的风格，他有些诧异的看过去，正见着周深捏着手机靠在床头上，眼睛瞪的死大，唇缘都泛白了。这可把王晰心悬起来，紧忙到床边探探他的额头问怎么了，周深被王晰指尖温热的触感拉回，他恍惚了一下，翻过手机对着王晰。

这条热搜的tag是生物医药与新媒体环境首次接触。

照片九宫格的最后一张是两个周深熟悉的不能再熟悉的人。

余笛和王晰。

 

王晰不明所以的问他怎么了，周深的声音有些微弱的颤抖，是他竭力克制后仍带出的波浪，他指着余笛问王晰，

“他是谁。”

“余笛余教授，是生物医药的专家，这是上次那场座谈会的照片，今天整理出来才推上去的。”王晰靠过去点点周深的鼻梁骨。

“你这脑袋怎么不记事儿呢。”

“前两天还说我这套衣服好看，今天就忘了。”王晰有些委屈的在周深耳边这样说。

“那你……这是还要去见他？”周深的神志被拉回了一些，手机似乎是烫手，咚的一声就被他扔下床，周深紧紧握住王晰的指尖，摸到了带着他体温的戒指。

“是啊。”王晰也回握住周深的手，忽的又想起什么，说道，

“上次我送余教授回去的时候，他看见我放车里那张照片。”

王晰说的是周深生日那晚，他们用拍立得照的第一张合照，一切都是模糊的，除了双唇紧贴的弧度和周深下巴上那颗小痣。

“就咱俩那张，他还说你这颗痣。”王晰摸了摸周深的下巴尖，

“和他过世的妻子一样呢。”

放屁，余笛那早过世的妻子下巴上根本没有痣。

“他说你俩或许是有缘份，等有机会还要见你一面。”

 

王晰看了看时间，见周深不说话就又亲了一下他的脸，说先走了晚上早些带吃的回来。

可他却离不开周深一臂范围，周深死死拽住他的手，紧贴的连指纹就快交融了。王晰竟从不知周深还会有这么大力，他笑的有些无奈，只能更多的亲亲他，王晰知道周深在雨天里心情总是不大好， 因为他说过他的母亲是在大雨里离开的。

他坐在床边俯下身把周深的手机捡回来放到枕边，搓了搓周深的手，抹开嗓子给他唱歌，或是说在念白。

“刚才吻了你一下你也喜欢对吗，不然怎么一直牵我的手不放。”

周深突然恶狠狠的撞上王晰的唇，把他低沉的歌都塞回牙里。

我不想带你回去我的家乡。

周深不容回绝的将王晰的舌勾引出来交缠，肆意将亲吻的水声扩大，他故意把王晰舔得湿漉漉的又伸手去摸，摸他的腕子，他的腰，他腿间的肉。

王晰最近身体养回来许多，脸上腰上腿上都添了些手感，睡前活动也恢复到往日的时长。周深摸不上两下，王晰的茎就把西装裤子顶出个尖尖，顶着周深的小腹，可他觉得还不够，还想要更过分的撩拨，却被王晰强硬的捏住了腕子，他训斥的话都带着甜腻的宠溺，

“别闹，真不行。”

“你老老实实等我回来的。”王晰今天着实有事，只想着晚些回来再哄。

“晰哥……”

“走啦。”

 

王晰出去之后，周深第一个打的是余笛的电话，被挂断了。

第二个拨通了阿云嘎的电话，阿云嘎接起电话的一瞬间就听到了周深带着哭腔的恳求，他让他去拦下王晰，是把人绑了也好怎样都好，只别让他见到余笛。然而阿云嘎只在电话那头低声说了一句，

“深深。”

周深立刻就明白过来了，阿云嘎早就知道余笛这些事，只是瞒着他的而已。

“——阿云嘎。”周深难得喊阿云嘎的大名。

“你在家吗，我去接你。”阿云嘎得到答复就挂了电话。

 

王晰叩开余笛家门，余笛笑着把他让进来说这雨天叫王总辛苦，王晰把伞收在门口，只谦虚着说耽误余教授时间了。

王晰这次和余笛的接触，是因为上面说要推广一下生物医药的科技方面，不要总是叫娱乐板块占据大众视野。王晰也很重视这事，都是他亲自统筹安排的，他与余笛不过两面之缘，心中却对这位余教授是敬重的，他不过四十的年纪，已经算得上国际的知名学者。在那场座谈会之前，王晰了解到余笛的家世背景，知晓他也是厚根基的家族教出来的人物，还以为会有些什么不常的脾性，却没想到人又温和没什么架子和学究的做派，聊起专业话题也是深入浅出很有分寸，总之是让人觉得舒爽。

余笛把王晰引到茶厅坐，两人聊了些有关生物医药理论于推广普及上的一些问题，和群众对自我健康意识的一些观念和看法，王晰是带着纸笔过来认真的做笔记，余笛还说现下少见这样的有心人，王晰只笑自己脑子不灵光，不记下来难能了解。

 

几盏茶的功夫过去，大致也聊的差不多，王晰还想着今天周深情绪不对要早些回去，便要起身告辞，余笛却留他一下，说有些生物方面的专业文章要拷给他，便引着王晰到书房。

余笛坐在电脑前给王晰指几项论文，用颜色标重了说哪些是可以公开，王晰细细的听着，但他看着那些长长的论文标题有些眼涩，眨了眨眼转了一下视线。

他本不应该转他的视线。

余笛的书桌上有一张相片，那相框看起来有些旧，应该是有年份的东西。

王晰的眼光一瞬间就被粘上了，他再也听不清余笛说什么。

因为那张照片上有几个面熟的人。

那照片上有阿云嘎，不过是站在最旁边，相片的正中间坐了两位老人，目光矍铄很有威仪，圆桌上摆的是一块三层的蛋糕，上面插的是’20’的生日蜡烛。

王晰的喉头似乎有血，余笛还在说话，可他已经管不上礼数不礼数，他细瘦的指点在两位老人中间那个小个子的男孩脸上，颤抖得快把相框怼翻，他问余笛，

“他是谁？”

 

余笛从电脑屏幕上回过眼，也没在意自己的话无人听，他看了一眼王晰指的人，有些诧异的回话，

“王总不认识他？”

“我……该认识吗？”王晰只觉得舌间有些腥甜的味道。

“听说你和阿云嘎是好朋友。”余笛忽略了王晰声音里的颤抖，又说，

“小嘎算是和深深一起长大的呢。”

“深深？”王晰快要听不见自己的声音。

“嗯，周深。”余笛推了推眼镜。

周深。

王晰把这个名字在嘴里碾碎了。

 

 


End file.
